All The Right Notes
by ispksarcasm
Summary: Another Ipod challenge done by moi. Daniel and Vala. Please R & R.


I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

**A/N: **Okay so this is my third one so far, their just so much fun. This is going to be for Daniel and Vala. Wish me luck!

* * *

_Fall for you_-Secondhand Serenade

He looked at her, her long black hair flowing down her back and a smile lighting up her face. It was that smile that made it happen, or maybe it was her laugh, or even the sound of her voice but he had fallen for her all over again just looking at her.

"Alright we gotta go princess," Mitchell said picking up his things, "Come on Sam, Teal'c I'll give a ride home." They all got up and said their good-byes.

And then they were alone, he thought about how he had never met anyone quite like her. Vala hopped into his lap as he sat on the couch, "So Daniel," she said bringing her lips very close to his, dangerously close, "what are we going to do now?" she asked her voice dropping to a whisper.

"I can think of a few things," he said before he brought his lips to hers.

* * *

_Take a Chance_-Abba

She walked up to Daniel, sitting on his desk as he tried to ignore her. "Please! Daniel this isn't a joke, what is it about me that you don't want," she begged, they had had this conversation before. Why couldn't he see that she wasn't kidding, that this wasn't some joke or some way to pass the time. "Daniel," she whined.

"Vala," he interupted his voice curt, "what is it that you want me to do?" he asked bitterness filling his tone as he spoke. "You want me to kiss you? To say sweet things to you? To _sleep_ with you? And then walk away? I'm sorry I can't do that."

"I don't want you to walk away!" she cried, why didn't he understand?

"Then what is it that you want?" he asked meeting her eyes for the first time.

"I want you to take a chance on me," she said her voice soft and pleading, she wasn't sure what was different this time, maybe he finally got that she wasn't asking for a one night stand, but as his soft lips met hers she didn't think there was any misunderstanding between them anymore.

* * *

_Skyway Avenue_-We the Kings

She grabbed his hand as they ran away from the latest alien race they had pissed off. The planet they were on was similar to earth, buildings and gate was right there, if only they could make it. The people behind them were getting closer they ran into the nearest building and to the roof as the people followed them inside.

They let out onto the roof top locking the door as best they could behind them, and were trapped, the only way out was down. She looked at him, "You ready?" he said.

"Never," she said stepping towards the edge, he stepped with her but just before they jumped she screamed, "Wait!".

He stopped and turned to her and she pulled his lips to hers for a quick kiss, "What was that for?"

"Just in case," she said before she jumped.

* * *

_Dear God_- Avenged Sevenfold

He was dying, he knew it, no one could lose that much blood and survive. He closed his eyes gasping in pain as he shifted slightly. He thought about everything that had happened to him, everything that hadn't, he thought about the people he loved. Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Sha're, Janet, and... Vala. He shut his eyes tighter remembering everything about her in those moments.

He sent up a prayer for her, praying that their friends would take care of her after he was gone, he only wished he had gotten to say the things he wanted to. Wished that there was someway he could tell her how much he loved her, and kiss her like he had done the first time they met.

"DANIEL!" he heard the frantic cry, that voice, her voice. He felt himself being lifted but thought he was imagining it, it wasn't until he woke up in the infirmary with her hand in his that he realized he wasn't dead. He squeezed her hand and she looked at him. Her face was tear-stained but she broke into a heart warming smile when she saw that he was awake. "Hey you," she said quietly.

"Hi," he said looking up at her, looks like he was going to get his wish.

* * *

_Tangled Up In Me_-Skye Sweetnam

"I can't figure you out," he said looking straight into her eyes. She met his and cocked her head, he could be so stupid sometimes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning stupidity.

"Well, you say one thing, then you do another," he started but was interupted by an indignant cry of, "I do not!".

"Oh, yeah? You say you hate me, then you try to kiss me." he said and searched her face for an answer but she gave none.

"So?" she asked.

"So!" he said incredulously.

"So kiss me," she said, he raised his eyebrows at her. "You said I say one thing and then do another, I'm not doing that anymore, I'm telling you what I want." He stared at her for a while, slightly slack-jawed. "So? You gonna do it or not?"

"Oh yes," he said with a smile before kissing her passionately.

* * *

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_- Mamma Mia

She sat on the sofa in her newly rented apartment eating popcorn and watching a movie. This was boring... she wondered how the Tau'ri did this all the time. She thought about how much more fun it would be if Daniel were here. She liked him, liked him a lot and she didn't know why. He was stopping her every move and pushing her away constantly, yet for the first time she didn't feel like taking the easy way out.

There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it. There stood a one Daniel Jackson, she raised her eyebrows in shock and he did the same. She recovered first, "What are you doing here?" she asked. But he just stood staring at her, she looked down and suddenly realized how little she was wearing. Her thing tank top and short shorts didn't leave much to the imagination, though she hadn't really been planning on having company. "Daniel!" she said, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, you left this at the base," he said, handing her a jacket that belonged to her.

"Thanks," she said, "Come in." She stepped back and he walked by her, brushing against her as he did and sending goosebumps all over her. "Daniel?" she said quietly. He looked at her and she felt butterflies being born in her stomach. She walked up to him and hugged him, he seemed confused but wrapped his arms around her anyway.

"What was that for?" he asked as she pulled away slightly, still held tight in his arms.

"To say thanks for... everything," she said searching his eyes.

"Well, then let me say your welcome," he said bringing his lips down to meet hers.

* * *

_Addicted_-Saving Abel

Her fingers traced circles onto his bare chest as they lay in bed together, his arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder. He didn't think he could leave this life, this time he had with her, not even if he tried.

"I love you," he said, his breath still uneven. It was the first time he had said it out loud to her. The circles stopped on his chest and her face appeared above his, inspecting him.

"You sure?" she asked, his breath caught her hand was very low on his chest now and it was doing things to him. He nodded, trying to fight the sensation just for a moment as a bright smile appeared on her face.

"I love you too," she said before straddling his waist and kissing him passionately.

* * *

_High School Never Ends_- Bowling for Soup

It was like highschool all over again. He was the dork who always knew the answer. And she was the beautiful popular girl who never looked at guys like him. And yet he made the stupid, _stupid_ mistake of falling for her.

He watched her talk to some airmen. _He_ didn't even know who they were and he had been on base for years before she had been. He called to her and told her that they had to go get geared up for their mission. She said bye to the airmen and followed him into the locker room. They walked in just as the other three walked out, telling them to hurry. He pulled his shirt over his head and opened his locker to grab his BDU shirt. He searched his locker but couldn't find it, he turned around and went to Cam's locker to see if he could find a shirt.

He didn't notice Vala eying him out of the corner of his eye or licking her lips when he couldn't find one in Cam's locker either. "Dammit," he breathed, "Hey Vala, you see any shirts around here...um... Vala?" she wasn't listening, she started walking towards him. Still without a shirt he winced as the cool metal of the lockers hit his bare back, but she kept coming. "Vala? What are yo..." she cut him off with a kiss. "Hmm... Vala," he mumbled as she broke away, he pulled her to him again, spinning her around and pushing her into the lockers with a slam.

"Okay guys missions scrubbed, something about overactive bugs and whoa," Mitchell stopped short as Vala and Daniel pulled away from eachother. Oh this was too good, he ran out to tell Sam, and just like high school the gossip spread.

* * *

_Here We Go Again-_ Demi Lovato (please don't ask why i even own this song)

His hands twined in her hair as he kissed her. It was going to happen again, he could feel his heart beating faster and his breathing was becoming labored. She looked at him and smiled that smile that always led to things like this. She was addictive, everytime he tried to walk away he always found himself back here. She untucked his shirt and lifted it over his head before kissing him again, he lifted her and she swung her legs around him not breaking their kiss. Her arms locked around his neck as she leaned deeper into him.

As they crashed against the wall still locked in a kiss that thought passed through his mind, this was happening again. She moaned into his mouth as his hand slid under her dress. He smiled against her lips because he knew it was going to happen again and again and again.

* * *

_Drops of Jupiter_- Train

He had been forced to stay home on this one, some stupid thing about leg injuries possibly impairing your ability to walk, whatever. He watched as they walked through the gate, she was always so beautiful when she came through the gate, because no matter how many times she had been through it she always had this small look of wonder on her face whenever she stepped through.

After they had all showered and debriefed Daniel met her in the commisary. "Miss me?" he asked limping into the room.

She smiled at him, "Always do when your gone," he smiled too.

"What'd you do there without me to annoy?" he asked, laughter in his voice.

"Not much, Sam let me have some target practice at a tree when I got too bored," she stated as he laughed.

"That's my girl," he said before leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips.

* * *

Okay so thats 10 songs. Hope you liked them. If you review (PLEASE DO) could you tell me which one you liked best! please and thank you.

Reviews=life... please my friends are always telling me I need one.


End file.
